


Top Drop

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [65]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, BDSM themes, Humanformers, Multi, some talk about sex stuff but not explicit, when weird sex goes wrong!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Brainstorm dislocates his shoulder.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Top Drop

Chromedome liked watching crime documentaries. Murder mysteries, missing persons cases, arson investigations, bank robberies- forensics specifically fascinated him, especially when they got into the nitty gritty of an autopsy, something Chromedome could really sink his intellectual teeth into understanding. 

He didn't like watching crime documentaries when Brainstorm was around. 

Hindsight was 20/20, and Chromedome had long since noticed the way his partner would twitch if he heard words like 'serial killer' or 'cold case.' He'd stopped watching them when he was home, unless he was quite certain Brainstorm was occupied. 

He was quite certain Brainstorm was occupied.

"I thought I told you to sit _up!_ " he heard Rewind yell upstairs, followed by a bizarre cry from Brainstorm that Chromedome couldn't parse as either pained or incredibly horny. 

They'd be at it awhile longer, if history was any indication. Chromedome didn't have any desire to join in on that sort of thing, as much as he was glad they seemed to be having fun, at least. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around what was so enjoyable about rope burn and microabrasions. 

He heard a series of rapid thumps that sounded like the headboard hitting the wall, even as the yelling upstairs continued, getting louder and more aggressive. He turned back to the tv, far more interested in the unsolved murder of some ward manager named Ambulon.

Suddenly he heard an unusual cry from Brainstorm, followed by _incredibly_ suspicious silence. Chromedome looked up at the ceiling, narrowing his eyes as if he might peer straight through the plaster and see what the hell had just happened.

His phone rang.

"What did you do?" Chromedome asked.

"Go start the car," Rewind told him.

"What?? What happened?" Chromedome insisted.

"Uh," Rewind began, sounding uncharacteristically anxious, "We have a medical emergency."

"A minor one!" Chromedome heard Brainstorm yell stubbornly. 

Chromedome dropped the laundry he'd wanted to fold and ran to get his keys.

"What happened?!" he implored when Rewind opened the back door of his car and helped carefully shimmy a hastily dressed Brainstorm in ahead of him, "What did you _do?_ "

"It's not a big _deal,_ " Brainstorm insisted, though his voice was obviously strained, "I just dislocated my shoulder."

"Jesus," Chromedome winced, pulling out of the driveway, "I can't believe you aren't crying right now."

"It's _fine,_ " Brainstorm repeated, "It's not a big _deal._ "

"Careful!" Rewind said, as Brainstorm shifted the way he was holding his arm, eyes like dinner plates and hands wavering uncertainly in the air. 

"Do you have any idea how much force it takes to pull a humerus out of its socket?? What were you two _doing?_ " Chromedome scoffed. 

"Aha-" Brainstorm wheezed, "What do you think? He had my arm behind my back and he pushed too hard."

"Jesus," Chromedome groaned, "Why didn't you tap out??"

"Well I did then, didn't I?"

" _Before_ he ripped your arm out of its socket?!"

"Well, it was sexy until it came out of its socket, wasn't it?" 

"You're ridiculous," Chromedome admonished, "I swear, there's something wrong with you."

"Yeah, I know," Brainstorm winced, "My arm's out of its socket."

"I wish you'd take this more seriously," Chromedome fretted, "You really hurt yourself."

"Oh, come on, you have one third of a medical license," Brainstorm joked, "You know it's not that big of a deal. It's not even the first time I've dislocated this shoulder."

"It's not?" Rewind asked.

"I never saw you in a sling," Chromedome scoffed.

"Before I met you," Brainstorm clarified.

"Ah," said Chromedome, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine, that was like, over a decade ago," Brainstorm shrugged and then winced, "It's fine."

"Oh, Stormy," Rewind whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Seriously!" Brainstorm assured him, "Not a big deal. Kids pop joints all the time, they're tiny and developing, you pick one kid up by the arm and bam, right out the socket. You just push it back in. It's not a big deal."

"I worry about you so much," Chromedome murmured, "Speed bump."

Brainstorm braced his arm as Chromedome rolled slowly over the speed bump and turned into the hospital parking lot to let the two men in the backseat get out while he left to find a parking spot. 

When he finally located one and managed to get all the way back to the ER waiting room, he found Rewind alone, sitting in the corner and leaning on his knees, staring into the middle distance. Chromedome sat down next to him.

"You okay?" he asked 

"They took him into the back already," Rewind non-answered, "He told me to wait out here for you."

"Okay," said Chromedome, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know how long he'll be back there," Rewind continued, "I should have gone with him. I should have insisted."

"Rewind, he's going to be okay," Chromedome assured him, "He's taking it pretty well. They really are just going to pop it back in and give him some painkillers. He'll be okay."

Rewind was silent, staring ahead.

"Okay," said Chromedome, "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you worried he's hurt more than he let on?" Chromedome guessed, "Or that he's mad at you? Are you worried _I'm_ mad at you?"

"I'm _fine_ ," Rewind snapped.

"Rewind, hun, you look like you're ready to throw me out again, obviously something is-"

Rewind burst into tears.

"Oh shit," Chromedome blinked, startled, and then scrambled to grab him and tuck him against his chest, hushing him frantically, desperately glad that this was one of those obnoxiously busy city ERs where everyone else was too preoccupied with themselves to care what you were doing, "Hey, hey, it's okay!"

"It's not okay!" Rewind sobbed, "I _hurt_ him!"

"Not on purpose!" Chromedome reminded him, shocked as always how quickly Rewind could tip into hysteria when he hit his limit.

"But I _liked_ it! That's so fucked up, it's so fucked up, Chromedome, you were right, you've been right all along, it _is_ weird, it's _not_ normal, we _shouldn't_ be doing this shit-"

"Rewind, that's-"

"What's _wrong_ with me?" Rewind gasped, "What kind of person gets off on hurting people they care about? It's sick- it's _disgusting_ , Domey, is what it is."

"Rewind, no!" Chromedome insisted, rocking him lightly, "That's not true, it's not- you know it's not like that."

"No, no, it's just like you always say," Rewind sniffled, "It's _weird._ It's _wrong._ There's something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Rewind," Chromedome hushed him, "I'm sorry I've said stuff like that then. I didn't realize you were taking me seriously."

"I wasn't! I wasn't until I put him in the _hospital!_ " Rewind buried his face in Chromedome's shirt, trembling, "I _hurt_ him and I _like_ hurting him. What kind of monster gets off on _hurting_ people?"

"You're not a monster," Chromedome said quickly, and then paused, gathering his thoughts with a grimace. This was not his area. This wasn't something he was equipped to help him with. He felt woefully unprepared and like he'd let him down by not having some kind of comfort prepared. "You don't get off on hurting people."

"Yes I do!"

"You _don't!_ " Chromedome insisted, "You only like doing weird shit somebody else likes getting done to them. You've _never_ hurt _me_ on purpose, because I don't _like_ it. You're literally crying because you actually hurt him for real, you clearly don't like it."

Rewind took a shuddering breath and shook his head, tightening his fist around the fabric of Chromedome's shirt. 

"It was just an accident," Chromedome said, more gently, "People have accidents all the time even having totally normal sex. Not even having sex! How many times have I kicked or whacked you in my sleep? It happens. It's okay. He knows you weren't trying to hurt him for real. He wasn't even upset about it."

"He should be," Rewind hiccuped, "He should be furious." 

"No, he shouldn't be," Chromedome asserted, "He said he was into it, so you were just doing something you knew he liked. You weren't getting off on hurting him. I know you're always really careful and I know _he_ isn't. It was an accident, he's not mad, and he's right, it _is_ just a dislocation. It's not that big of a deal. You're having like, an adrenaline crash. That's it. You're okay."

Rewind huffed a breath, sniffling and swallowing. "I know. I know you're right. I know, but God. I feel _terrible_." 

"I'm sorry for saying you're weird," Chromedome tightened his grip protectively, "I'm sorry for saying anything that made you feel like I think there's something wrong with you. I don't. I _know_ you're not doing anything wrong. I _know_ you're not. I'm was only trying to tease you, but I took it too far and I'm sorry."

Rewind shook his head. "You didn't. It's just… I'm just dropping. You're right. Adrenaline. Endorphins. Dopamine. I know all of this, I do."

"It's okay to be sad even if you know why." Chromedome pet his back in soothing gentle circles, "You're a good person. I know you're a good person. Everything is going to be alright."

"Of course he's a good person," said Brainstorm, sounding confused, and Rewind snapped his head up in surprise so quickly he hit Chromedome in the chin.

"Ah!" Chromedome cried out, flailing to grab his mouth, "Fuck!"

"Oh, God!" Rewind gasped, "Oh, _God_ , Domey, I'm so sorry!"

"It'th fine-" Chromedome hissed, clutching his jaw, "It wath an accthident."

"Oh, god, you're bleeding," Rewind whispered, horrified, "Oh, God, Domey-"

"I jutht bit my tongue," Chromedome said behind his fingers, giving him a pleading look, "It'th okay."

"Are you guys alright?" Brainstorm asked, standing in front of them, arm in a sling. "Rewind?" 

"I'm fine," Rewind answered hastily as he stood up and wiped his face on the back of his hand. 

"He'th not fine," Chromedome corrected, "We'll talk on the way home. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Brainstorm, "They gave me a shot of oxycodone and said just to take some ibuprofen if it hurts again."

"How many milligramth?" Chromedome asked. Brainstorm shrugged and handed him his discharge papers, which Chromedome then immediately poured over, flipping to the back with a deeply focused expression. Rewind wiped his face again.

"Are you alright?" Brainstorm asked him. Rewind nodded weakly and Brainstorm frowned. 

"Come on, let's get you home," Rewind mumbled, taking him by his free hand to lead him back out toward the car. Chromedome stood up and followed them, distracted by his reading. Rewind tried to go for the driver's side door but Chromedome shooed him away and into the back again. 

Brainstorm gave him a weird look as he sat down on the other side of the back seat rather than directly beside him and scooted over. 

"Seriously," Brainstorm urged, "Are you okay?" 

Rewind was silent, staring at his feet.

"He'th thpiraling," Chromedome supplied as he started the car. 

"He's what?" Brainstorm squinted.

"He says I'm _spiraling,_ " Rewind answered miserably.

"Over what?" Brainstorm prompted, putting his good hand on Rewind's shoulder and frowning again when he flinched.

"I'm dropping," Rewind murmured.

"Ah," said Brainstorm, sitting up and then frowning sadly. He reached across Rewind's shoulders more confidently and pulled him against his chest. "Hey. It's fine. You didn't do anything I didn't want you to. It was just an accident. And I got drugs out of it! Who doesn't love drugs, right?" Brainstorm hesitated. "Sorry, CD."

"It'th fine."

"I know," Rewind sighed, "I know. I know."

"Feeling weird and wrong?" Brainstorm asked. Rewind nodded. "You know it's not. No use trying to logic it out. There's only one thing to be done," he asserted with a sharp nod.

"What?" Chromedome inquired.

"We are going to go upstairs and we are going to cuddle," Brainstorm explained, voice firm, "And I'm going to remind you how much I love you. And you're going to feel better eventually."

"That's _my_ job," Rewind groaned, side-eyeing him somberly.

"Well, I'm a paragon of compartmentalization and you're the one dropping," Brainstorm scoffed, "So now it's my job."

"You jutht got a thot of oxthycodone," Chromedome interjected, "You're going to path out in like half an hour."

"Then Chromedome will also come and join the cuddle party and take over when I conk out."

"...Alright," Rewind relented, and relaxed into Brainstorm's hold finally, setting his cheek against his shoulder. 


End file.
